


The End of Wars, The Start of Progress

by mICHA_tHE_hOPELESS_rOMANTIC



Category: mcyt
Genre: '-', All the joke lore is real, Angry Tubbo, BUT ITS REAL, Dadza, Destruction, Dream Smp, Fighting, I started writing this as a joke, If you ship Tommy with Tubbo I will find you, M/M, Most Of It, Nightmares, Other, Pogtopia, Quackity and Schlatt loved each other, Schlatt is dead, Technoblade Wilbur and Tommy are siblings, Tommy might be in a coma, Violence, War, Wilbur is dead?, l'manburg, manburg, tommy angst, tubbo angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mICHA_tHE_hOPELESS_rOMANTIC/pseuds/mICHA_tHE_hOPELESS_rOMANTIC
Summary: Wilbur hadn't planned on killing anyone during the explosion, maybe himself.. and the spirits all those who fought in the war.. but he never wanted this.Tommy had gotten caught in the blast. There is very little hope that he will wake up. What will happen to the ruins of L'manburg in his absence? What will happen to the people he fought beside, and with?
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Quackity/Schlatt, Tommyinnit & Tubbo
Comments: 17
Kudos: 277





	1. The explosion of Tubbo

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyo! This is the first post I have made on here, and I am very excited for it.
> 
> Do not ship Tubbo and Tommy, in this story, they are best friends with a strong connection. They just don't mind being physically affectionate. It IS NOT A SHIP.
> 
> Quackity and Schlatt were in a relationship, but it is barely talked about, and there are no scenes based on it. Just mourning.
> 
> Let me know if there are any typos or anything that doesn't make sense, I wrote this on a really weird app but its the only thing that works without WIFI.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!!!!!!

"I'm so sorry, son..." Philza whispered as he let go of Wilbur's body. If he didn't kill him, someone else would, Wilbur begged for it to be him. He could never say no to his son..

There were footsteps behind him, "Dad.." Techno spoke. The bright colors of his clothes made the dust and debris from the explosions look pale in comparison. His eyes wandered to Wilbur, he wished he could mourn for his brother but everything was numb within him.

"He told me to, he begged. I'm sorry." Philza didn't know what else to say.

"Its okay," Techno's arm wrapped around his fathers waist, turning him towards the gaping hole in front of them. "Just look. Finally, it'll all be over. No more wars, no more government." The tension that Philza sensed in his son's hold seemed to dissipate.

The silence between the two only lasted so long. Tubbo ran up to them, covered in ash and a small amount of blood. He likely got hit by debris. He sounded out of breath.

"Did you guys see Tommy? He ran off when the first explosion went off. I tried calling him and I haven't got a response." Tubbo ignored the anger he had towards Technoblade, it didn't matter right now. Tommy did. The two had the high ground, so they might've seen him at some point.

Philza looked back, when the explosion first went off, anxiety rushed in as he frantically searched through his memories. The dust made it too hard to see anything, he saw something bright running towards one of the buildings... but he couldn't make out much more. He snapped out of it when Technoblade's arm left his side.

"I doubt he'd be stupid enough to run towards the dangerous explosions." Technoblade noted. Of course, if he thought someone was in trouble, I don't think he would ever hesitate.

"I was on top of the podium, and I heard the explosion behind me. I jumped down but I don't think anyone saw me. The debris was too thick." Tubbo said, like he read Technoblade's mind. With the silence they replied with, he knew that they hadn't seen him. And neither had anyone else. So the only place to look would be the rubble... It made Tubbo's stomach hurt just thinking about it.

The boy took a deep breath before turning back to the destruction. There was so much, so much damage and so many places Tommy could be. He looked to see if anything was shifting, but no, the field laid quiet compared to the blast. It made him feel empty. Tubbo stepped down slowly, careful not to disturb anything or make anything worse. Maybe some things were salvageable.

Techno and Philza jumped down and looked in the opposite direction. Everything was silent besides the small whispers everyone else exchanged while treating wounds.

Once a few of them were patched up, they joined Philza and Technoblade in searching, albeit hesitantly as they were unsure of being around Technoblade. The people split off, some went near the river, maybe he had gotten hurt and went to the water to clean his wounds. There were many possibilities and as Philza explained the situation that got much more worried. Though no one would allow the thought to pass their lips of what could have happen. Only the idea binged around their head like a ball in a pinball machine. Ringing louder than church bells.

Crunching of cement and wood being moved was the only thing they heard while looking. Searching for blood or perhaps something that Tommy owned but they could find nothing. As the night grew closer they wondered if they would be able to continue their search. There were still people who needed wounds treated, buildings to fix before they fell and mobs waiting to emerge from the darkness. 

"I don't think-" Philza was cut off by a scream. It echoed across the entire town, it felt so painful. Everyone snapped their heads towards the scream. Tubbo. There was loud crying, mumbling as they ran towards the sound. They expected the worst, Tommy was dead. No one wanted that to be the reality, they begged silently that he was alive.

A little closer and they could see Tubbo crouched behind a pile of rubble that had previously been a mound. There was a tuft of golden brown hair, covered in blood. Niki gasped in shock, stopping her steps and refusing to go further. Technoblade, Philza, Quackity, Eret, Dream, George and Sapnap ran up to where Tubbo was.

Tommy's body still against the debris, his blood painted the rocks. His hands still clutched his sword. Tubbo's cries filled the silence. "Oh my god..." Philza looked away, vomit coming into his mouth as he smelled the fresh blood.

"Tommy. Tommy please. Please...." Tubbo lifted his blood covered hands to his best friends face, holding it softly. His face was still warm, but he had to have been too late. There was too much blood for him to have made it.

Tubbo set his forehead against Tommy's, he couldn't hug him. His body was so fragile and even if he was dead, he was afraid he would hurt him. Everything else was cut out. It was just him and Tommy. Nothing else mattered in this moment, just his best friend. "I'm sor-" Tubbo stopped talking, his eyes opened wide. He felt Tommy breath, ragged and light but it was there.

"Tommy? Tommy! He's breathing!" Tubbo yelled after he had backed away, reaching through his bag. He may have a healing potion, anything, something, gauze maybe? Philza turned back around, getting closer to his son. His fingers rested against Tommy's wrist. And after a moment he felt the lightest pulse.

"Oh my god you're alive."

* * *

Everyone was gathered in Dream's house. They sat in the room Tommy had been set up.

Tubbo sat beside Tommy, sitting on a small stool. His fingers traced over Tommy's hand, the scratches it had. Maybe he could feel him, and maybe Tommy would know that it was okay. That it was okay to come back.

The group were slowly all talking, chatting about Tommy's condition. It made Tubbo's blood boil. Talking like he wouldn't make it, talking about Tommy, who he was. They knew nothing about him. They all left him. All of them. There was something that Tubbo had kept hidden, anger, deep down. And now he was done.

"Can you all shut up? Just- How can you all be so calm? Look at Tommy, LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID." Tubbo pointed towards his best friend, everyone's eyes looked towards the boy. "Don't you all see? This was never about the land, the disks, this was about never giving up! Tommy refused to give up on the things he cared about, EVER, unlike the lot of you. You all gave up on Tommy, all of you! Hell I even thought about giving up myself, and I feel sick every time I think about it."

"I'm so-" Philza started, realizing the pain he let two kids go through, one being his own kid.

"Don't even start, none of you have any right to apologize. You have no right to even be in this room, to care, to wait if he- WHEN he wakes up." Tubbo wiped tears from his eyes, his back facing towards Tommy but all of his attention was to him. Even if he looked in the eyes of all the people in front of them, all he could see was Tommy's crumpled body underneath the rubble.

"I don't know what I can say Tubbo, but Tommy he... He should have minded his business, he should have quit." Dream said in a soft tone, but only shock covered his face when he saw the look Tubbo gave him. Pure pain, he didn't know how it could get worse, the feeling of his heart being squeezed. Tubbo looked so hurt, and Dream knew he shouldn't have said it.

Tubbo clenched his fist, the anger was about to cease. Anger wasn't his thing, neither was confrontation, and the anger was slowly subsiding, Tubbo did not want to cry more than he already had. "You are blaming all of this on a 16 year old? All this started because you couldn't give back the disks, because you couldn't live with being the center of attention. Tommy, Wilbur, Eret and I all joined together as a family and YOU decided that you didn't like that you didn't have control. You started this, now Wilbur is dead, L'manburg is gone and Tommy may never wake up."

"I think you need to lay down, eat something. You're shaking." Eret didn't want to talk about this now, the idea that Tommy wouldn't get through this.

"No! I won't leave him, I need to be by his side and awake so that I am there for him when he wakes up." Tubbo refused, his voice cracking from the stress he put under it. His fists clenched, tensing and releasing to fight off tears.

"You still need to eat, to sleep, you need to take care of yourself. You can't help Tommy if you can't help yourself." Niki said, she didn't move forward, she just looked at Tubbo with pleading eyes.

He looked at Tommy, then looked down at his feet. Tubbo didn't even notice how much he was shaking, was it from crying? not eating? He wasn't sure at this point. He didn't know how he was able to get up, gravity seemed to target him in this moment. Tubbo felt himself being pulled down by an invisible force. His knees bent slowly as he leaned against the wall next to Tommy's bed.

"Fine."

* * *

"I cannot believe we acted so childish throughout all of this." Philza stated, staring at the floor with his hands folded together. Tubbo and Tommy were both sleeping in the other room over. They brought a bed in for him, and once he set his head down he was out like a light.

Technoblade sighed, his eyes wondering towards the closed door, "I didn't want to destroy everything, I wanted to stop the government. I went too far, and I didn't even realize it. Now all Tommy will remember seeing is everything he worked so hard for getting destroyed by his family." Even though his voice was monotone, everyone could tell how disappointed he was in himself.

"We let a war continue and the people who were most affected were the kids. All over some stupid piece of land, and some fucking disks." Eret spat, thinking back on his betrayal of L'manburg and also motioned towards Dream.

"What if Tommy never wakes up? How will I apologize for killing all his pets, the torment I placed on him?" Sapnap couldn't take a sip of his drink that he made himself, initially his throat was dry now he didn't care. He just felt sad.

Truthfully, everyone was disappointed. Every thing was destroyed and they had no one to blame but themselves.

"No. Don't say that, Tommy will make it. He's strong. Stronger than any of us could ever imagine." Techno stood up, grabbing his sword and looking around for his Trident. He wanted to go to his base to see if there were any other potions to help his little brother. "Where... Where is my Trident?"

They all looked around, Techno never let it leave his hands, nor his sight. "I don't know.. In fact I haven't seen it since you were standing with Philza, where Wilbur died." Quackity responded, remembering the moment as he wasn't paying attention to the violence. Just protecting Schlatt's body before he would have to bury it.

"I'll need to go find that. My base might have something to help Tommy. Call me if you need anything." He shook the communicator in his hand, making sure they knew he had it. "Make sure Tubbo eats and don't try to get him away from Tommy. It won't work."

"Just try to gain his trust. From what I see, he is ready to leave all of us once Tommy wakes up."

* * *

A few of the others decided to go back to the explosion sight to put Schlatt and Wilbur's body on ice and access the overall damage. They didn't have much time to look around before, the discovery of Tommy halted any and all progress.

Schlatt was easy to move, he was closest to the freezer. Quackity couldn't help carry Schlatt, there was something that made everything in him cringe, just thinking about carrying a limp and lifeless body. It wasn't Schlatt, it was something else. He felt bad as Tommy was the only one that would put him down, if no one else had done it, he would have died a slow agonizing death.

"I'm sorry Quackity. I wish there was more we could have done." Eret apologized, setting his hand on Quackity' shoulder to provide comfort. "I know. Heh... I just wish we had been able to resolve our anger towards each other. I missed him so much." His hand grabbed onto Eret's arm, squeezing lightly to avoid crying.

When more people walked back outside, they pulled away from each other. Quackity gave him a nod of gratitude. The walk to Wilbur was silent. All of them had been warriors, fighting against each other for years. Traitors, rebels, soldiers... now they were working together. In the end, war is never worth it. All it does is cause pain, and for what end? None of them knew. It was all hazy at the moment.

"Guys..." Dream called from the cave, he didn't come back into view, he waited to hear their footsteps come closer to the cave. "Where's Wilbur...?"

* * *

Techno blade jumped down into his base, grabbing a towel to dry himself off. He had followed the path to his base like a zombie, every sound seemed to dull out. Nothing felt real, his mind could only think of the last thing he ssaid to Tommy.

_Tommy looked up at him, his eyes wide. The ditch between them seemed short in comparison to the distance Tommy and Techno's relationship had grown in the past few years. Now it felt it had just been freshly ripped from them._

_"Technoblade, don't do this..." Those words meant nothing to his older brother, just sounds coming out of a fool._

_"If you want to be a hero, Tommy..." His hands twisted the sword in his hands, the shiny diamonds reflected his jaw and his mask. Technoblade stared at it for a moment, was this really what he became? Someone fighting on a side, he was an anarchist, not a tormentor. Though in the moment he couldn't bring himself to care._

_"THEN DIE LIKE ONE!"_

He once looked back on that moment as a triumph, now a sour taste fill his mouth. Why did he have to curse his brother? Those words may bind his fate in stone. If Tommy didn't make it, Technoblade swore that he would do whatever he could to make sure the world knew how much of a hero he was. The strength he carried, much more than anyone else in this city.

Technoblade's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a clang near the farm he had. His head tilted in confusion before he reached for his sword which set in his belt. The sounds stopped when Techno's steps echoed through the room. He silently cursed for letting himself be heard. Many ideas of what could be there popped into his head. Although.. he never expected to see what he did when he rounded the corner... "Wilbur?"


	2. Remind Me Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not expect this to take so long! Apologies!
> 
> I did want to say that the layout of L'manberg-Pogtopia-etc has always confused me so when it comes to the geography you will have to bare with me. I also don't really watch Dream Team SMP videos so I have no clue what they do but I will find out to make my story more accurate and more enjoyable for you guys!
> 
> <3

_"Where am I....?" The golden haired boy mumbled, his eyes were blurry with tears and dirt. Though he began to think even if his eyes were clear, it would still be hard to see. There were very few sources of light that he could see, torches. Was it a cave?_

  
_A cold breeze blew by and when he stopped his movements to listen he figured that it was not a cave. At least not an unmined cave. Tommy's body ached with every movement, it was like something constantly yanked him downwards. It was exhausting. Though if he kept himself here in the dark, anything could get him._

  
_His back found the rough surface of bark, though it hurt his back he was relived to finally not have to worry about something behind him. "Hello?" Tommy's voice was raspy and his mouth felt like it was filling with something._   
_He leaned forward violently, his body wracked in pain as his throat struggled to throw up... dirt? Dirt and dust. It burned so bad, burned more than his legs did when he finally was able to stand. Tommy coughed, pushing back the urge to vomit. He could feel how empty he was._

  
_"Fuck. Please, it hurts. What is happening to me?!" His voice echoed around the forest, or the deep cavern. He still couldn't tell. Though no one human could hear him, the flowers slightly wilted at the pain in his voice._   
_Why were there flowers? In a place like this.. what the hell is this place? Tommy wanted to leave so bad, to escape, but something was pulling him to find out where he was. What this was, why he was here. When the beating of his heart quieted, he heard something in the distance. A disk. His disk._

  
_Though his mouth still crunched with dirt every time grit his teeth and his body still burned hotter than a furnace on a cold winter night, he had to find out what was happening. Where he was. He wasn't going to give up any time soon._   
_"Tommy. Please come back to me." It made the boy flinch, Tubbo? Where was it from, why was he here? Of course, he wanted to listen, he wanted to run towards it faster than a cheetah after prey. Yet, the disk called to him so powerfully and it pulled him through his pain._

  
_"Remind me later Tubbo."_

* * *

  
Philza stared at the group, "Are you sure?" He didn't really know what else to say. Eret nodded curtly, biting his lip as Philza didn't show any clear emotion. Fear, confusion maybe. There was a moment of silence between them all, they could see the gears turning in Philza's head. 

  
"I need a minute alone. I just- please give me a minute." He raised his hand to dismiss the people. His eyes looked down to avoid eyes of pity. This was his son. Of course he may have been the one to serve a supposed final blow, but it wasn't in anger it was in pity. It was an apology.

They informed him of a small blood trail, which would tell him that Wilbur somehow was able to wake up. Maybe a mob but it was unlikely. So either he survived or he died alone and scared somewhere. How could he let this happen? Philza left, and now he has lost his family. There had been so much emotion that he was holding in, he had to keep everything together for everyone. If he panicked, they would too.

  
When the last person stepped outside of the door he fell to the ground. It wasn't an immediate fall. He felt awkwardly with his hand trying to keep him from hitting the floor too hard. Though it wouldn't have mattered much. "My sons..." Philza sobbed, his face scrunched up to try to fight off the burning sensation. With shaky movements and a broken spirit he curled into himself on the floor.

  
He had left and the people who suffered the most were the people he took in to protect. Technoblade, a pig-human hybrid taken advantage of by people that he had worked with for years to get him to trust him, and now even in his touch it is empty and blank. Tommy, a young and ambitious boy with a heart of gold, which is currently lying half dead on a medical cot; and Wilbur Soot. Wilbur was always worried that Philza didn't like him as much, he would get jealous sometimes but Philza showed him that no matter what he loved him. Now Wilbur is considered a traitor and may be alone somewhere in the wilderness or his body defiled by mobs.

  
It left a sour taste in the fathers mouth. What had happened to them?

* * *

  
"What if I don't want to remember? If it is as bad as you make it out to be, maybe its best that I don't find out." Wilbur pushed against Technoblade's grip. He felt confused and alone, only to be told about a life he doesn't remember having.  
The people he supposedly fought, the family Technoblade claimed he had.. nothing clicked. It felt like a story, a very familiar story. The ideas seemed to hit like an aftertaste, similar yet bitter. He knew bits and pieces, the puzzle wasn't completely empty but he still had no clue about the full picture. How was he supposed to feel a connection? Technoblade tried to explain it to him but it just didn't feel like anything. A feeling of guilt creeped in, will their faces reflect the same distraught feeling that Techno's eyes showed?

  
Technoblade didn't really know how to help his mind though he could help his wound, "I shouldn't have said anything. We need to worry about your wound first then we'll see if we can jog your memory."  
"I already told you it doesn't hurt." Wilbur didn't understand the urgency, he felt.. fine. Maybe it was shock or something.

  
"You'll be staying here until I can figure out what to do." Technoblade realized that he had wrapped it himself and such. He was conscious and responding so he didn't have to worry as much about Wilbur. At least not yet.  
Tommy would be in what Technoblade considered critical condition. He did not respond to outside stimulation and there was no sign he would wake up. Most of his body was bandaged, his head badly bleeding. He almost gagged when Philza had to wrap it, seeing the blood trickle down his dad's hand and land on the floor.

  
He searched through his personal chest of things. Nothing. Technoblade took everything out, throwing it to the side and yet there was nothing that he could use. Nothing that could help. He felt so useless, powerless in this situation. What else could be done that they haven't tried?

  
Magic would be too risky, the most magic performed in the town was enchanting armor and tools. If one thing went wrong it could be the end of Tommy. L'manberg Tommy, the boy he never gave up, the big man. Heh. You were too naïve Tommy.

  
Should he tell them about Wilbur? The thought didn't occur to him until the other thoughts in his head calmed down. So much was happening. It would be best to not bring Wilbur into this, Technoblade had no idea how they felt about the traitor. The traitor. That's what they branded him with but Techno didn't think it fit him.

  
Wilbur wasn't a traitor. He had a goal and no one would consider his side. They only thought about themselves. Again, their faulty was land. Greed. Not what everyone wanted, what everyone felt.  
"Wilbur. Stay here." Technoblade stood. "Techno.. I'm confused. Last I remember you were a teenager and... and...." He stuttered through his words. Reaching back into his mind to hopefully pull out something. It was on the tip of his tongue he just couldn't find it.

  
Technoblade sighed, "I don't have time for this."

  
The man stopped talking, looking up at Technoblade. What was that in his eyes? He couldn't really tell the look that Technoblade carefully let through, pinpricked the feelings that tipped through like a child discovering a pool for the first time.

  
"I apologize." Wilbur adjusted himself against the wall, "Remind me later then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think is going to happen next? Comment telling me your ideas!
> 
> I enjoy getting comments and do reply to all of them so please comment and tell me what you think! :)


End file.
